The present application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 09/997,568, filed Nov. 29, 2001 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,937.
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to improved water vapor adsorption and water retaining compositions.
By way of background, there are situations wherein products must be protected from moisture in environments wherein there are wide swings in temperature and relative humidity.
It is one object of the present invention to provide improved water vapor adsorption and water retaining compositions which will operate well under conditions of wide swings in temperature and relative humidity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved water vapor adsorption and water retaining compositions which will adsorb water vapor and will retain the adsorbed water without appreciably increasing the volume of the composition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide improved water vapor adsorption and water retaining compositions containing water retaining material which will hold a high multiple of its weight of water. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a water vapor adsorption and water retaining composition comprising particulate calcium chloride present by weight in the amount of between about 10% and 50%, and particulate vermiculite present by weight in the amount of between about 5% and 80%, and clay present in an amount of between about 5% and 75%.